


Late or Early?

by NightPurity



Series: Let Shiro Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross Posted To FF.net, F/M, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late night cuddles, SHIDGE, could be seen as platonic or romantic, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Pidge doesn't think sleep is needed, Shiro is tired but nightmares threaten his return to sleep.In other words:Pidge should be asleep but isn't, and Shiro's awake from a nightmare.





	Late or Early?

**Author's Note:**

> Shidge, could bee seen as platonic or romantic, depends on how you want to see it.
> 
> Cross-Posted to FF . net

 

Pidge sighed as she typed out a different code sequence, she was growing frustrated with the lack of positive response. If she wanted this to work properly, she needed to figure out what she was doing wrong. She glanced at the time and winced, 1:37 am glaring back at her in bright blue numbering, before returning to her laptop. She didn’t need to sleep at the moment, that could wait.

 

“Pidge,” A voice called and Pidge tensed. Figures Shiro would come and check in on her. Continuing to type despite the stiffness in her fingers and her eyes growing heavy, Pidge responded.

 

“I’m going to sleep soon.” Pidge called back, not taking her eyes off her screen. If she could just- Pidge yelped a bit when she felt arms wrap around her and a heavy weight on her head.

 

“It’s one in the morning Pidge.” Shiro said, and Pidge grimaced again, she’s going to be exhausted when she goes to work in a couple hours, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“So? I’ll live. This needs to be finished before we can move on and start testing.” Pidge huffed out and Shiro sighed, just leaning more heavily on Pidge who whined at the weight. Shiro was ridiculously heavy-which made it all the more surprising with how silently he moved around- and continued to work. Shiro wasn’t going to bother her anymore if the way he seemed to doze off said anything. He was always like that, a mother hen and ridiculous but he knew when to step in and when to just wait.

 

Shiro, on the other hand, had woken up from a nightmare-not all that unusual-and moved to check on Pidge. He knew she would be awake, she hardly slept as is, but he still went to check on her. Her brother and father were part of a big scientific project and had gone missing, she was having help from a friend to find them. It wasn’t fair to say it was just Hunk helping, they all were because Matt and Sam were close to all of them, but right now, this wasn’t his expertise. There were nights when he knew he could convince her to sleep, but from the way she was typing, he knew this wasn’t one of those nights.

 

Huffing a silent breath, Shiro moved and sat behind Pidge, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. She whined about him being heavy, but didn’t move to push him off, so Shiro remained where he was, offering support because he could be much help otherwise at the moment.

 

He hardly noticed he was dozing, not until Pidge let out a noise of success, chattering away at about what she was doing-not that Shiro understood a word of it- so he let her ramble, just being supportive and someone to ensure she didn’t work herself to death.

 

He wondered if they had coffee left… Also, what in quiznak was she talking about? Ah, he didn’t care, so long as she wasn’t still tense and frustrated, he’d pretend to know what she was talking about....

 

She would need coffee in the morning, there was a very little chance she would sleep if the way she seemed to work more intensely. Shiro was kind of amazed, he knew she was smart, but it never ceased to amaze him.

 


End file.
